legends_of_the_lion_guardfandomcom-20200215-history
Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy
Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy is the second of the [[Legends of the Lion Guard Chronicles|Legends'' of the Lion Guard chronicles]]. Plot Slash is coming after Kion. And she brought Reth and his Pride to help her take over all of The Pride Lands. Summary ''Coming soon! Chapters # Prologue # Chapter 1 # Chapter 2 # Chapter 3 # Chapter 4 # Chapter 5 # Chapter 6 # Chapter 7 # Chapter 8 # Chapter 9 # Chapter 10 # Chapter 11 # Chapter 12 # Chapter 13 # Chapter 14 # Chapter 15 # Epilogue Characters Main * Kion * Fuli * Bunga * Beshte * Ono * Kiara * Kovu * Mhina Other Characters * Patch * Nguruma * Atiena * Xolani * Fanaka * Niara * Kenene * Vuai * Uchoraji * Amira * Na'Zyia * Kuchimba * Tuliza * Denahi * Belee * Nita * Kesho * Nyeupe * Kia * Clea * Kenai * Mohatu (beginning version) * Kula * Maia * Mahuluti * Kanu * Simba jr (beginning version) * Kinyonga * Ahadi jr (beginning version) * Askari jr (beginning version) * Kongwe * Kion jr (beginning version) * Kiara jr (beginning version) * Twin Ndugu and Dada Nzuri (beginning version) * Sarafina Jr (beginning version) Supporting Characters * Asante' ' * Awiti * Shujaa * Marigold * Kora * Atka * Maya * Kata * Mufasa * Laini * Hafsa * Muhangus * Makuu * Aisiah * Mbweha * Chifu * Ma Tembo * Jivin * Za Kale * Sokwe * Muhimu * Merah * Kuuma * Sarafu * Miwako * Wimbo * Ganda * Mahiri * Elewa * Makucha * Dayo * Rafiki * Makini * Anga * Fikiri * Kitendo * Azaad * Yuki * Chuluun Major * Elena * Skylar * Nico * Jabari * Jasiri * Angalifu * Kasi * Jenny Brown * Candace Flynn * Moyo * Malka * Kopa * Maisha * Azima * Jahi * Jike * Uma * Tojo * Kula * Chumvi * Janja * Chungu * Cheezi * Nne * Hatari * Tamaa * Tano * Shinda * Shinuni * Anga * Askari (in spirit) * Erevu (in spirit) * Abasi (in spirit) * Haji (in spirit) * Sefu (in spirit) * Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Antagonists * Reth (debut) * Slash (debut) * Scar (mention) * Kucha * Jaali (mention) * Zakia * Ekene (debut) * Nwabudike (debut) * Kariuki (debut) * Evil Kion (debut) * Kiburi (mention) * Chewa (debut) * Mwoga * Mzingo * Choyo (debut) Groups * The Lion Guard * Mhina's Clan * Simba's Pride * Hafsa's Clan * Janja's Clan * Kucha's Clan * Kion's Army * Ma Tembo's Herd * Laini's Group * Mbeya's Crash * Bupu's Herd * Kike Pride * Basi's Pod * Muhangus' Armory * Twiga's Herd * Yuki's Troop * Sokwe's Troop * Fikiri‘s Troop * Muhimu's Herd * Mbweha's Pack * Makuu's Float * Mzingo's Parliament * Chewa’s Flock * Night Pride * Slash's Army (debut) * Reth's Pride (debut) Sequel Coming soon! Quotes Coming soon! Gallery Coming soon! Trivia * This is the third Crossover With The Lion Guard: New Beginning universe. The first was Great Big Crossover Crisis and the second is The Ultimate Lion Guard Day. * Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy is the third story of Legends of the Lion Guard Chronicles. * Both Anga and Mhina Becomes members of the lion guard. * Tigons, Snow Monkeys, Red Pandas, Binturongs, Tapirs, Komodo Dragons, Dolphins, Mouse Deers, Flying Squirrels, Gibbons, Civets, Lemurs, Peafowls, Humpback Whales, Crabs, Manticores and Jerboas are introduced in this Story. * This is the first Legends of the Lion Guard Chronicles chapter story to feature Ginnyharry4ever's Characters. Category:Fanfiction